


Theogony

by YourCandleOnTheWater



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology AU, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCandleOnTheWater/pseuds/YourCandleOnTheWater
Summary: The Justice League are the gods who reign on Mount Olympus. When they suddenly disappear, it is up to a new generation of heroes to restore balance to the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2019 Young Justice Big Bang





	Theogony

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic of 2020! I haven't written such a long piece ever, so I really liked challenging myself here.  
> Special shout out to Olivia, who is whale-ofa-tale on Tumblr, for the beautiful moodboards! I had to cut the fic at a shorter point than I had originally planned, but should I make a sequel, I'll definitely use the moodboards she made for the other characters.  
> Another shout out to Vivian (_vready_ on IG) who helped beta my fic, especially in the early stages.  
> Lastly, many thanks to the mods of this Big Bang! Your patience and work ethic will get you far in life <3  
> As always, please feel free to comment and leave Kudos. Flames will be ignored. Enjoy!

Theogony: a Young Justice Fanfiction

Long ago, in the age of heroes, there were gods who ruled the earth, the seas, and the heavens. 

The most powerful and revered of the gods lived on Mount Olympus. All of humankind worshiped them, and nobody wanted to be the focus of their ire.

The king of the gods was Kal El. He was the ruler of the sky and creator of thunderstorms. This deity performed so many miracles and wonders, that the humans called him Superman. Despite his power, he was kind and respectful, and he didn't curse anyone who didn't deserve punishment.

Diana was the most powerful goddess to ever have existed. She was the ruler of the people’s hearts and morals, the goddess of justice and truth. Anyone who has had the privilege of seeing her was always in awe, and her most powerful weapon, her lasso, compelled anyone bound within it to speak the truth.

The ruler of the seas was King Orin. His carried his golden trident with him at all times, commanding all aquatic creatures, both big and small. He had a residence on Mount Olympus, but he spent most of his time under the sea, in the kingdom of Atlantis. Humans worshipped him as Aquaman, but only a privileged few know his true name: Arthur.

The fourth god, seemingly the youngest of the group, had been called many names: the trickster, the speedster, Hermes. He married a goddess from Ethiopia named Iris, and she lovingly called him Barry.

Shayera was the powerful goddess of war and prophecy. Her skill at the forge was unparalleled: her mace was made of a metal only she could manipulate, the material being so energetic and unstable when touched by human hands. Many a soldier had seen her fly over battle like a hawk, the magic of her mace seeming to turn the tide of a war. In reality, however, Shayera knew who would prevail from the beginning.

The goddess had taken on a human lover who had rose above the destruction of the battlefield. The man was a general, skilled in strategy and combat on the ground and in the seas. His skill was not what granted him favor to Shayera, however; he was humble and cared for his soldiers, so much so that he died protecting one of his men. Shayera had begged the primordial gods to resurrect the general. Seeing his acts of valor, the gods injected in him ichor, granting him eternal life and eternal youth.

Lastly, there was the Lord of the Underworld. While he and Kal El were like brothers, and while he and Diana were lovers, he preferred his solitude in his kingdom of the dead over the noise aboveground. The river Styx ran through his kingdom, and his trusted ferryman, Charon, steered a boat of souls of the dead to the god. The ruler then judged the dead, either deeming them worthy to live in the Elysian Fields, or condemned to wail in Tartarus for all eternity. His sacred animal was the bat, always awake at night, able to see all that happened in the dark- nothing escaped him.

These gods held the balance of the realms in their hands, and this balance was born out of aeons of destruction and chaos.

Nobody wanted that to happen ever again.

~

Batman was having a normal day in the Underworld. Charon, as usual, was ferrying the souls of the dead along the River Styx. Cerberus, his three-headed dog, kept watch near the entrance of the Underworld, keeping the dead in and the living out. He heard laughter coming from the Elysian Fields, as well as the cries of torture from the depths of Tartarus. His wife won’t be back for another few months, so the god only had his wealth and inventions to keep him from boredom.

BOOM! 

A loud explosion, booming like thunder, resounded through the whole kingdom. The bats that dotted the Underworld began to screech, their cries echoed along the caves. They were so loud that stalactites broke off from the ceiling, crashing to the ground and the rivers, narrowly avoiding Charon’s ferry. The old ferryman nimbly evaded them as he neared the port. Batman waited for the ferryman at the doc, seemingly unfazed by the rocks falling into the river. The dead on the ferry were quite the opposite, fear and terror painted their faces.

Charon docked his boat at the port in front of his king. Gently, he helped his passengers off the ferry, waiting for them to be ushered off by the other demi-gods before kneeling.

“Lord of the Underworld,” he greeted.

“Charon,” Batman answered back, “What happened?”

“I’m not too sure, my Lord,” the hooded ferryman answered back, “There is a sudden influx of souls, yet I have received no warning of a war or plague. I suggest you reach out to your fellow gods.”

Batman’s ice blue eyes hardened, and he scrunched his face in concern.

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, it has been awfully silent up there,” he noted, more thoughts and scenarios floating in his mind.

After a moment of silence, he looked at the old ferryman again.

“Please go back to your work of ferrying the souls. I need to talk to Superman.”

Charon bowed before stepping onto his boat.

“May all go well with you, Master Bruce,” the ferryman greeted before pushing his boat off the dock and up the River Styx.

Batman immediately strode back into his home. As he walked briskly down the corridors, he noticed how he fixtures of gold and precious stones seemed duller than usual. 

He pushed the cyprus doors to his bedroom and sit in front of his wife’s vanity. He knew she used the mirror to communicate with her mother during her tenure in the Underworld. He can try to reach her now.

The god removed his gloves and ghosted his fingers above the wood of the mirror. His reflection started to ripple. However, instead of the visage of his lover or his mother-in-law, Batman was greeted by a young boy. His eyes were bright green and his face was dotted with freckles. Underneath his winged helmet, Batman noticed a flash of bright red hair.

“Who are you?” he commanded more than asked.

The boy on the other side of the mirror gulped before stammering.

“H-hello Lord Batman, sir, uhh, I was hoping you can help me find my family. I’m known as Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally.”

The older man raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t happen to know the Flash, do you?”

“Barry? He’s like my uncle on my mother’s side of the family, I think. You know how these lineages get all convoluted and all that. He’s also my teacher. I’m a messenger-god in training,” the red-head replied, his rambling answer becoming faster and faster with every word.

The Lord of the Underworld glared under his visor. The self-proclaimed messenger-god in training noticed the elder god’s stare and immediately stopped talking.

“How did you get into Hippolyta’s room? Who’s with you?” Batman asked.

“That’s the thing, Lord Batman sir,” Wally answered, “Nobody’s here. Olympus is empty.”

Batman frowned. “Is there any sign of struggle?”

“None. Everything looks nice and clean, as if the gods didn’t expect whatever happened.”

Batman ruminated over what he heard. He can’t leave the Underworld now, especially with the unexpected influx of the dead.

“I have a task for you, Wally, a test of your skills, you may call it,” said Batman.

“O-of course my Lord. What is it?” 

“First, go to Delphi, and consult the Oracle. She should know more about the disappearance of my companions. Heed her instructions carefully, lest you become another story Euripedes would immortalize in his tragedies. You must report back to me once she tells all.”

“Got it sir, but how will I get in touch with you after all that?” the redhead asked.

“I have my ways. I will also know if you dare try to abandon this mission,” he warned.

Wally gulped.

“Of course, Lord Batman. I better get going then,” Wally stated. He cut off the connection in the portal before running off, leaving a flash of red and gold.

Batman stayed by the mirror after the call ended. The information the young god provided him was disturbing. The frown that already settled on his face sagged even deeper. He looked at his appearance in the mirror.

“Call Aquaman,” he commanded.

The mirror’s reflection rippled before coming together to show an image of blue, more vivid than any stones of turquoise or lapis. In the forefront of the image was an imposing man with blond hair that flowed around him lazily.

“Arthur,” Batman greeted gruffly.

“Bruce,” the blond god answered back, “This is one of the rare occasions where I’m actually glad to see your face.” The dark haired god ignored the veiled insult. Such comments were the norm between them.

“I take it you already know what has happened on Olympus,” the Lord of the Underworld stated. The God of the Sea nodded.

“The dolphins and seagulls told me of the destruction happening on land. When I was assessing the damage, it seems like almost everyone is where they’re supposed to be. Only those who were on Olympus during the explosion are missing.”

“These missing gods are among the most important in keeping the delicate balance of this world, of course,” Batman sighed, exhausted.

“I called on the nymphs and sea creatures to remove any of the destruction that falls into the water, but there isn’t much else we can do, not unless we find out the cause,” Arthur remarked.

“How do you suggest we do that?” the Lord of the Underworld pointed out, “The dead can’t bury themselves.”

Aquaman hummed in agreement, the scowl on his face deepening as he tried to figure out a solution.

The pair were silent for a moment before Batman broke the silence.

“Where is Aqualad?”

The King of the Seas raised an eyebrow.

“Kaldur’ahm is somewhere in the palace. Why do you ask?”

“He needs to go.”

The god’s eyes widened in understanding. “You don’t think-”

“This is the trial Shayera prophesied about eons ago. The new age of heroes is unfolding, and Kaldur’ahm will be among those leading the charge.”

“NO! I will not allow it!” Aquaman bellowed, slamming his trident on the ground. The room shook with the force of the blow.

Batman glared underneath his mask.

“Nobody is able to evade a prophecy,” he reminded the god, “It is always best to let it happen, for resistance to one’s fate only leads to ruin.”

The blond sighed in defeat.

“I know, Bruce. It’s just that- Kaldur is like a son to me. He is strong, but he is not a god. I don’t want to lose him.”

"I understand, Arthur, but this is important. What if I promise to grant him protection from whatever is to come? He and all the mortals, should they complete their mission, will be offered immortality."

"What if something happens to him before they finish? I do not want to lose the Prince of Atlantis in this way."

"If he dies a hero, I promise to let him come back to life. This will also be granted to the others."

Arthur's face was like stone as he deliberated. For a moment it seemed like he was still going to refuse, but Batman refused to let any trace of doubt mar his face. Aquaman then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking Batman in the eye as he exhaled.

"I'll hold you to your promises, Bruce,” Arthur relented, “If Diana returns, I'll have her hold you to them as well."

"I know she will,” Bruce said confidently, “I have faith that she and the others will return."

Arthur nodded.

"I will tell Kaldur to get ready. He will be there as soon as he can.”

~

Wally raced out of the Pantheon of the Gods and down Mount Olympus. He crossed the Peloponnese, a distance that couldn’t be seen by the naked eye, within minutes. The red head crossed the Isthmus of Corinth and then headed west toward Delphi. 

The self-proclaimed Messenger-god in training quickly reached the temple of the oracle, all without breaking a sweat.

The temple, so highly regarded by all of _Hellas_ , was immaculately clean. The marble columns were as white as the clouds. Nothing disturbed the peace and stillness of the temple, for even the priests and priestesses moved about silently.

The young god, in awe of the magnanimity of the place, slowly climbed the stairs, his eyes moving from one detail to another. Once he reached the top, a strong, almost sweet smell invaded his senses. 

The main floor of the temple revealed cracks beneath the hard earth, and coils of lavender colored smoke lazily wafted through the room. In the center of the room, above a wide crack in the floor, was the oracle sitting on her tripod. Her dark brown hair seemed to rise with the fumes, and her eyes were partially closed so that only the whites were visible. She took a deep inhale.

“You have arrived, nephew of Hermes. Welcome,” her voice was faint, but it sounded like the fumes carried her voice down the room. Wally can only stand with his mouth open in trepidation.

“Come closer, Wallace,” commanded the oracle, her voice still no louder than a whisper.

“How do you know my name?” the young god asked.

“Do not ask such questions, lest you truly want to find the answer,” she replied, “Now come closer so we can discuss the true reason why you are here. I know it wasn’t to admire the architecture.”

“How did you know I did that?” Wally couldn’t help but ask, each step he took towards the oracle feeling heavier and heavier, “Your eyes haven’t opened since I saw you.”

“And it is best I keep them closed, nephew of Hermes.”

Wally huffed in annoyance and walked up to the oracle’s three-legged seat, careful to side step any cracks on the floor. The fumes seemed to grow stronger the moment the young god stood in front of her.

“The Lord of the Underworld has sent you to me.” The oracle stated this more than inquired.

“Y-yes, Lady Oracle,” the red-head stammered, “He thinks you know what happened up on Mount Olympus.”

The oracle gave him a relaxed smile, taking in another deep inhale of the gas rising from the earth.

“Of course he does, because it is true,” she answered as she exhaled, her words slow and almost groggy.

“So? Where are they? Where’s Barry?” Wally’s voice grew louder at every word.

“They are in Mount Olympus, but in another dimension. They are trapped in a cave deep inside a mountain that looks so much like theirs, but it is not their home. Merely going to Olympus to retrieve them will only end in failure. Yes, it is such a delicate operation.”

“H-how did they get there? Who did this?”

The oracle paused, seeming to bask in the violet plumes of gas for a moment before speaking. 

“Tell me, nephew of Hermes, do you know how the Olympians came to be? Why are they among the greatest gods the humans serve, and not anyone else?”

Wally stood in dumbfounded silence.

After a moment, the Oracle replied, “They had fought for that right, and eons ago, they had won the war. There was another group of powerful beings, gods in their own right, but in that great war, the Olympians defeated them, forcing them into subserviency and creating the current balance of the realms. But now that balance has been broken. The explosion and their disappearance reeks of mystical power of sources even I don’t know of.”

“You're telling me that there are gods who trapped the Olympians in the mountain? Why would they do that?”

“Oh, various reasons,” the Oracle answered coolly, “Some are greedy for power, others simply thrive off the chaos. They claim to have seen the light, fully believing that the Olympians are merely tampering with the natural order.”

“Well then, how can we defeat them?” Wally asked.

The violet fumes swirled faster, quickly crowding the air as if they were claws ready to trap someone in their mist. The young god tried not to quiver in fear, while the Oracle answered nonchalantly, as if the smoke didn’t exist.

“You will have to defeat each member of the Light. They have their own tests and trials for you to complete. Of course, you cannot take the Light on your own. You will need companions: heroes of all kinds, mortal and immortal alike. Your task, nephew of Hermes, is to gather the next generation of heroes to defeat the gods. All the young gods and heroes will play a role in restoring the balance. Any questions, Wallace?”

For the umpteenth time in his visit to the oracle, Wally stood there, dumbfounded.

“Now, I highly suggest you get going, young god. You will meet your next partner on your way back to Lord Batman.”

Wally kneeled before the tripod, careful not to take a deep inhale of the fumes.

“Thank you for your guidance, Lady Oracle.”

The Oracle smiled down at the red head, showing both rows of pointy teeth. She finally opened her eyes, revealing no pupils. The whites of her eyes started glowing the same sickly purple as the fumes filling the air. The hairs on the back of Wally’s neck rose up in alarm; in his surprise, he gasped, allowing the violet fumes to fill his lungs. 

“You are most welcome, nephew of Hermes. As a parting gift, I will give you a head start on your journey.”

The temple rumbled, as if the earth was about to split open right at Delphi. Wally felt light, as if he was disappearing particle by particle. The lilac smoke clouded his vision; the only other thing he could make out was the ethereal glow of the Oracle’s eyes before it all went black.

Wally woke up with his back against the earth. Startled, he gulped in the crisp, cool air. He sat up.

No longer was he in the temple, or even inside. The grass was soft underneath his hands. A cool breeze caressed his face, offsetting the harsh heat of the sun. Instead of the saccharine scent of the fumes at the temple, the air was clean, albeit a little salty. Farther away, Wally could hear the ocean waves rolling against the coast.

He certainly wasn’t in Delphi anymore.

_Thump!_

The wind was knocked out of Wally’s body, shortness of breath accompanied by a sharp pain in his lower back. He belly flopped back onto the ground.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The young god huffed, “I have no idea where ‘here’ is.”

“You're in Ithaca.”

Wally cursed quietly. “Ithaca. The Oracle really dropped me off in Ithaca! Of all places-”

“You never answered my question.” The voice was in front of him now. Wally lifted his head.

He lifted his face to see a wooden staff, likely the source of his pain. Following the shaft, he saw small but calloused hands, scrawny arms, and, eventually, the face of a boy.

“Hey, you're just a kid!”

“I can’t be that much younger than you,” the dark haired boy replied back.

The young god snorted as he sat up. “How far are you from two hundred?”

The boy’s blue eyes widened. “You’re a god?”

“Yup, the best messenger god in the making,” Wally gloated.

The boy raised an eyebrow. _“Right_ , definitely still in the making.”

“Anyways,” Wally said, “who are you?”

“You can call me Robin. This is my family’s land.”

“Robin, huh? I take it that isn’t your real name,” Wally surmised.

Robin scoffed, “I’m not foolish enough to give anyone my real name when I first meet them, especially to gods related to Hermes.”

“Hey, just because my uncle took someone’s name that one time doesn’t mean I’d do the same!” Wally retorted.

The younger boy almost rolled his eyes. He could feel a migraine starting to form. “Back to the point: what are you doing here?”

“Well, the Oracle dropped me here,” the redhead answered matter-of-factly.

“The Oracle at Delphi?” 

Wally nodded.

“The Oracle, huh? Was it about that explosion on the mainland? We felt the aftershocks across the sea,” Robin commented.

“Yeah, it was. Lord Batman had me ask her for the cause. Turns out some freaks want to become the next Olympians and remove the current group from power. The Oracle said a new generation of heroes will be the ones to bring them down… I think she’s talking about us!”

“Wait a moment!” Robin interjected, “You said ‘us.’ I didn’t agree to this!”

“There’s going to be a group of young heroes needed for this. The Oracle said I would meet my next partner on my way back. I think it’s you. It has to be you.”

“I-I can’t. I have to stay here. In Ithaca.”

“But why?”

Robin narrowed his eyes at him. “How much do you know about what happened to the royal family of Ithaca?”

Wally shrugged. “The king and queen died at sea just a few days ago. There was a freak storm that capsized their boat. Aquaman asked a bunch of us to help with the burial rites.”

“Those were my parents. I’m next in line for the throne.”

Kid Flash’s eyes widened.

“I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t know they were your parents. How are you holding up?”

Robin sighed. “It hit me hard. They went on these excursions all the time. We never thought they wouldn’t come back.”

“Have you taken on any royal duties?”

“Right now, since I’m not yet of age, my uncle acts as my advisor. There is also a council of nobles who seem to like my family enough to keep us on the throne. I don’t know what they’d do if I leave, though, as the wounds of my parents’ death are still fresh.”

Wally hummed while trying to find a solution.

“How about we call a meeting with them to discuss this? I think having some kind of plan would reassure everyone.”

Robin still looked doutbtful, but he nodded his head in agreement. He informed his uncle, Lucius Fox, of what the young god had told him, and they called an emergency meeting; the council of nobles gathered in the palace with haste. They sat around a long table, with Robin and Lucius at the head. Wally stood by at a corner of the room.

Robin spoke, “Dear friends and nobles of the land of Ithaca, we are gathered here once again to discuss the future of our _polis_.”

“Isn’t it too soon, young prince?” protested a middle-aged man, “Your house was just cleansed with seawater yesterday. It seems disrespectful to your parents’ memory.”

“I appreciate your concern, Lord Hector,” Lucius acquiesced, “but the mourning period has passed. We need to determine our course of action, as our young prince has been given a task by the gods.”

Everyone in the room gasped.

“Where are you going?” another lord, Telemachus, asked.

“I am not sure at the moment-”

“Why would they send you,of all people?” Hector badgered, “You’re just a child.”

“This ‘child’ is wise and strong,” Lucius argued from the head of the table, “He can create and handle any weapon with ease. It is fitting our prince would be chosen.”

“But for a suicide mission? What are you even trying to accomplish?”

“HEY!” everyone turned to the corner of the room. Wally’s face was as red as his hair, and his fists were balled in frustration. He pressed on.

“This mission is important, give to us by Lord Batman himself. The explosion we felt was a mere distraction to what was really going on in Mount Olympus. The Olympians are gone, and it is our mission to bring them back.”

“I understand that the timing of everything isn’t the best,” the prince added, “but I cannot run away from my destiny like this. I need to go so we can make sure all of _Hellas_ \- the entire world- will prosper. Once that is all done, I promise to come back to the throne.”

“How can we be so sure that you will be back?” pestered Hector.

Robin looked at the man firmly in the eyes. “You will just have to trust me, on my honor as the prince of Ithaca.”

As soon as he uttered those words, a breeze passed through the room, like a proclamation from the gods that the boy’s words were final. Everyone felt the hairs raise on their arms, and no one can utter a word in disagreement.

“I need to go now,” the prince declared, “Lord Lucius will act as regent on my behalf, as he has already been doing. I know some of you have ambitions for power, but I trust that none of you will take advantage of this situation, for the good of our _polis._ ”

One by one, each nobleman vowed to only do what was good for the island, and they all pledged their loyalty to the prince and his regent. With a nod of his head, Robin dismissed them, and only he, Lucius, and Kid Flash remained. The boy turned to his uncle.

“Thank you for everything, Uncle. I trust Ithaca will be in good hands while I am gone.”

Lucius pulled him into a hug.

“Make sure you return safe and sound, young prince. I know you will be great.”

Wally watched their interaction, keeping quiet to give them some more time together. Suddenly, a bright blue light erupted from the floor.

“Kid Flash, your presence is requested immediately,” a deep, gravelly voice resounded from the light.

“Uhh Robin, I think it’s our cue to leave!” Wally screamed.

“I’ll be right there!” Robin acknowledged, before once again facing his uncle. “I’ll see you soon!”

“Take care, dear child,” said Lucius.

The boy and the god approached the portal.

“Jump through,” the deep voice said from below.

The two jumped into the light. As soon as they dove in, the portal closed up, natural light permeating the meeting room once again.

Robin and Kid Flash both screamed as they fell down the tunnel. Robin waved his arms around, trying to find anything solid that might slow down his descent, but the dark tunnel was too immense; he kept swinging at the air. Wally didn’t even try, he just kept screaming and hoping his last meal didn’t leave his stomach just yet.

Soon enough, the pair landed on the hard ground of the Underworld: Wally, once again, did a belly flop onto the bottom, while Robin gracefully rolled after landing. He took a look at his surroundings before focusing on the figures in front of him.

Two men were standing tall above them. One of them was Batman, looking imposing as always. 

Next to him was a young man with tan skin and short, blond hair. He had black markings running down the length of his arms. His lean build and high cheekbones, along with his posture made him look regal. The most bewildering features were his eyes, which were a clear blue color like sea glass, and gills along his neck.

Finally gaining his bearings, Wally stood up and gave a quick bow.

“Hello, Lord Batman sir, so nice of you to let us drop in like that.”

“What did the Oracle tell you, nephew of Hermes?”

“Does the word ‘light’ ring a bell, Lord Batman sir?”

The god frowned.

“So this is what they’ve been up to. What else did she talk about?”

“There’s supposed to be a new bunch of heroes who are supposed to defeat them. Me and my buddy Robin here are gonna be part of that group.”

Batman turned to look at the dark haired boy. Robin bowed.

“Lord of the Underworld. Thank you for watching over my parents.”

Bruce’s scowl lifted slightly, and he nodded his head.

“I am sorry for the pain their untimely passing has caused you, young prince. If it gives you any comfort, the king and queen of Ithaca are enjoying the Elysian Fields.”

“My condolences, Prince Robin,” the young man next to Batman said, bowing at the waist, “King Arthur and I gave them a proper burial down in Atlantis.”

“Who’s this dude?” Wally jutted in.

“This is Aqualad, the apprentice to Aquaman and the heir to the throne in the seas. Aquaman has temporarily relieved him of his duties in Atlantis to join you on this quest.”

Aqualad bowed at the waist.

“You may call me Kaldur in private. It is an honor to work with you on such an important mission.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Wally easily replied, clapping a hand on Aqualad’s shoulder. Robin bowed as well.

“Now that introductions are done, let's get back to the point. We still don’t know what the Light exactly is, or who are part of it,” Robin pointed out.

“I can answer some of that **,”** Batman answered. He waved his arm once, and a holographic screen projected out of thin air in front of the group. Pictures of different beings - gods, humans, and monsters, littered the screen. Wally and Robin gasped in fascination.

“Back when time had just started to exist, my colleagues and I fought a war against another group of gods, who called themselves the Light. They were powerful, and we had fought hard to keep them in check. They wanted to enslave all of mankind and toy with their lives for their sick pleasure, as they believed that being the rulers of everything entitled them to such rights. We stopped them from attaining their goal, and I thought we had trapped them deep within the earth, but they seemed to have escaped, or somehow they have gained allies.”

Robin scanned the pictures for any familiar faces, stopping at one. He pointed at a face at the top right.

“I know this person. It’s King Lex of Crete. My parents absolutely despised him, thought he was mad.”

Batman murmured, frowning at the face on the screen, “The king is one of the richest men in the world, but he’s always greedy for power. Superman had been keeping him in check, but I believe Lex has made some friends. He is a new addition to the list.”

“What makes you think this guy is part of the Light?” Wally asked.

“I told you, nephew of Hermes, I have eyes everywhere.”

Batman waved his arm again, the screen changing this time to depict the man inside some sort of metallic suit. It glowed bright violet and it levitated above the ground. A blinding flash of white light shot out of his hand, knocking down every edifice in sight. Superman quickly flew in to stop the assault, but even he struggled to incapacitate the king. Any punches Superman landed on the king barely made a dent on the armor. Wonder Woman finally came to the scene, using her lasso to bind the machine’s legs together, and the king came toppling down. With Lex incapacitated, Superman extracted him out of the suit and onto the rubble of what was left of the city. The screen immediately grew dark.

“Where did this happen, Lord Batman?” Aqualad asked in terrified awe.

“Thebes,” he replied casually, “That city cannot catch a break.”

“I’ve never seen anything like that machine before. How did he make it?”

“That is the part we do not know. Neither Diana nor Shayera have seen anything like it. Even Hermes’s wife is unfamiliar with the magic it reeked of. I highly suspect he had some assistance in creating it. This is where you three come in.” Batman closed the image and looked at the three young men in the eyes.

“I need you to go to Crete. You need to find King Lex’s source of magic that’s allowing him to cause all this damage. The _polis_ will be celebrating his birthday, and I suspect that he will reveal another creation as part of the festivities.”

“Do we need to do anything to the king?” Wally asked.

“I would advise against disrupting anyone’s government like that, at least until we have proof that is truly damning to King Lex” Kaldur said. Batman nodded in agreement.

“This is supposed to be a covert mission. Don’t try to bring too much attention to yourselves,” he glared at the boys, “Any other questions?”

“Just one more,” Robin said playfully, “Can I take some items of yours for this?”

Batman quirked an eyebrow under his mask. “It’s not a problem, as long as you can carry them discreetly.”

Robin pumped a fist in the air. 

“Thank you, Lord Batman. I’ll take good care of your things.”

The young boy scurried around the cave, eyeing pieces made out of woods and metals of different colors. He settled on a gold belt with multiple compartments, and he stuffed each pouch to the brim.

Once he was done, Robin returned back to the group.

“I’m ready.”

Batman nodded, before looking at Kaldur. “Aqualad, you’ll be in charge of your team. I know you have the most leadership experience.

The Atlantean bowed. “I will do my best, Lord Batman.”

“As a token of my appreciation,” Batman said, “I’ll give you a headstart.”

The Lord of the Underworld raised his hand, and another portal flashed open.

“To avoid being detected, the other side of the portal is just off the coast of Crete. Aqualad, you know what to do.”

“Yes sir.” Aqualad looked at his companions. “Are you ready?”

Both nodded in the affirmative, and they all stepped into the bright blue light.

“May all go well with you on your journey!” Batman called out from behind them. As soon as they all entered the portal, it closed, leaving the Underworld dark once again.

True to the god’s word, the boys popped up treading water in the Mediterranean Sea. The island of Crete was just in sight. Aqualad wrapped his arms around each boy before pistoning through the water to the coast. As soon as they reached dry lad, Kaldur propped his companions onto their feet. Wally and Robin were soaked to the bone and catching their breath, but Kaldur was calm and dry with just a flick of the wrist.

Wally huffed, “The perks of being the prince of the seas.”

It took all of his will for Kaldur not to roll his eyes. He raised his arms and drew the salt water off of his companions.

“Let us focus on the task at hand,” the demigod admonished.

The three trekked into the heart of the island, until the sand became mountainous rock, which then became cobblestone. They stumbled into the town square of the capital city of Crete, Heraklion. The city was bustling; people were moving around quickly and shouting in different tongues. A colorful array of tapestries lined the buildings, and the sound of horns could be heard in the distance. The air was saturated with the salivating smells of grilled meat and fish that came from every stall, coinciding with the sweet scents of flowers and pastries.

The townspeople were dressed in their brightest robes, talking and laughing together as they gathered by the main road. Kaldur moved ahead of the other two and lightly tapped a villager,a middle aged woman, on the arm.

“Excuse me, madam, but may you kindly explain what is happening today?”

“It’s King Lex’s birthday. Every year he holds a parade in his honor,” she explained. 

“Did you feel an explosion occur recently?” he inquired.

“I did, yes,” the woman said, “It must have been a strong one for it to be felt here from the mainland.”

“Do you find it odd that the king is celebrating, rather than providing any aid to the rest of _Hellas_?”

The villager gave a caustic laugh.

“If there’s one thing that is true about King Lex Luthor, is that he puts himself before others. He wouldn’t miss his birthday party for anything. He loves himself too much.”

Kaldur hummed as he processed the woman’s words, before thanking her and turning to face his companions.

“I still find it odd that the king is doing this now, given all that we know of him. We need to get to him,” he declared.

“I don’t know,” Wally replied, “This could just be a big old birthday party. There’s nothing suspicious about that.”

The horns grew louder, and everyone moved to the sides of the road to let them pass. A parade of musicians and noblemen, dressed in robes of red and purple, marched down the cobblestone path. Following the music was a processional of soldiers, with their swords in their right hand and their shields strapped to their left arm.

Behind the rows of soldiers was a golden chariot dragged by four black horses. None other than the king of Minos, King Lex himself, was in the chariot. The arm sleeves of his gold and violet robe slid down as he waved to all the spectators, who cheered and waved as he passed by.

“Do you think the king has gotten sunburn at the top of his head?” quipped Wally. Dick laughed while Kaldur gently elbowed him, a small smile on his face.

Following the chariot was an older woman with bright red hair. Like King Lex, this woman was wearing a violet dress. The smile she was sporting did not meet her eyes.

“That's Lady Mercy,” Robin pointed out. “She's the king’s right hand and most trusted advisor.”

Two lines of seven young men and seven young women walked after the advisor. Unlike the rich colors of the other members of the entourage, the youths were dressed in plain white chitons and dresses. They also wore olive wreaths around their heads. Some waved at the spectators, while others clearly looked scared and confused.

Near the three, the villager Kaldur had pestered cheered for one of the teenagers by name. After they passed, Kaldur approached the woman again.

“Excuse me, can you please explain the significance of those dressed in white? I have never seen that in a birthday celebration before.”

“It’s a new addition to the festivities,” the villager admitted, “King Lex chose them, including my son, for something he didn’t truly explain. He mentioned they will see the light, whatever that means.”

Kaldur froze before thanking the woman. He turned back to his colleagues. Wally and Dick, who overheard the conversation had their eyes open and mouths agape.

“Do you have any doubt now?” Aqualad asked sardonically.

“Let's go. We need to follow them,” Robin urged.

The trio quickly weaved through the crowd to follow the processional down the road leading to the castle. The crowd thinned out the further the entourage left the town square, with most of the villagers waving as the procession neared the king’s palace. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad kept their distance, hiding behind anything available as often as they could. The three paused behind a set of trees, watching what was happening by the castle.

The king, his musicians and the noblemen entered the palace gates, but the soldiers halted in front of the doors. The fourteen chosen ones were forced to stop behind them. The soldiers turned around and began to encircle the children. 

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” one of the girls cried out.

The woman in violet turned to face the group, her cold stare penetrating their hearts.

“You are going to bear witness to the most terrifying creation known to mankind. Guards, bring them to the cave,” Mercy ordered. She too went inside the palace grounds.

The soldiers lifted up their swords and shields, and several of them bumped their shields against some of the childrens’ backs.Thee young men and women were forced to loop around the palace walls to the back, down the road until they reached a forest.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, started following the group once again, taking advantage of the dense forest to keep their cover. The road turned from gravel to dirt, to eventually just grass. The tree cover thickened quickly, blocking any sunlight.

As they trekked on, Wally’s spine tingled. The sense of unease he felt while at the Oracle came back to him, amplified with every step into the darkness.

After what felt like an eternity, the soldiers finally reached the cave. Once the group were deep enough inside, the three approached the cave. The cave was lit by a row of torches, and a foul stench reeked out of its mouth. Wally wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but the cave’s echoes sounded like heavy breathing.

“Do you hear that?” Kaldur voiced.

“The heavy breathing from the cave? I definitely hear it,” Wally affirmed. “I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” added Robin.

“I think we will need an escape plan, especially if what’s inside will try to kill us,” Aqualad said, “Robin, do you have anything that can guide us out of the cave if necessary?”

“I sure do,” the black haired boy said, fishing for something out of his belt. He pulled out a giant skein of golden rope, and then he tied it around a bounder near the entrance of the cave.

“Excellent work,” the Atlantean commended.

The trio entered the cave, with Robin releasing some more rope as they went further in. Soon enough, they found two corridors, both seeming to lead down a winding trail to nowhere. Even with the torches, the cave was dimly lit. The footsteps of the soldiers echoed off of every wall, so Aqualad couldn’t tell which way they went.

“Kid Flash, I’ll need you to pick a path and run as far down as you can,” Aqualad directed, “One should lead us to the chosen, and the other hopefully should just bring us to a dead end. Come back to us after you determine which is which.”

The red head nodded, grabbing Robin’s skein and running down the corridor to his right. There were times where he had to turn around and find another hallway after hitting a dead end. After several twists and turns, the messenger-god in training found the group of soldiers. He quickly followed the rope back to his teammates, giving the skein to Robin.

“They went through this corridor. The rope was a great idea, as this place is a giant maze,” Wally reported.

The three ran as fast as they could, with Kid Flash leading the way through the high-walled paths. Soon enough, they caught up with the others. Quietly, they followed the group into a chamber at what seemed like the center of the cave. The room was lined with gold and precious stones, a stark contrast to the decrepit walls of the labyrinth.

In the center of the room was a cage covered by a violet curtain. Deep breaths, like the ones heard outside of the cave earlier, were coming from inside.

At the very back, Robin could see King Lex, standing high and mighty on a platform above all of them. Lady Mercy stood next to him, eyes as cold and calculating as ever.

“Behold!” shouted Lex, stretching his arms, “You have been chosen as the first witnesses to the ultimate creation to have ever existed. Not just a mere mortal, but the culmination of the smartest, the strongest, and the wildest beings.”

A soldier pulled the curtain off the cage. Inside was a humanoid being. He had horns on the top of his black head of hair. Aside from the collar around his neck, he had no clothes on the chiseled upper half of his body, and the brown trousers he wore did little to hide the strength of his hairy legs.

Horrified gasps filled the air. A few of the younger teenagers in white screamed in terror. Even some of the soldiers retched at the creature’s reveal.

“He looks like Superman!” Wally whispered fantically.

“This creature is an amalgamation of Superman’s prowess, my intelligence, and the bloodthirstiness of a bull. This perfect creation is virtually indestructible- and he’s hungry for his sacrifices! Just look at this marvel! This Superboy!”

Wally gasped loudly.

“Intruders!”

Some of the soldiers aimed their swords at the trio. The young men raised their arms up in surrender.

“So much for ‘covert,’” Aqualad murmured. Robin would have snickered if he weren’t so scared.

“Let them stay,” commanded the king. “They won’t be a problem for much longer. Bring them to stand with the rest.”

The three moved to where the other youths in white were standing, avoiding the points of the soldiers’ blades.

“You will not get away with this!” Wally yelled.

“I most certainly will, child. Now that everyone has a better view of the show, it is time for Superboy to eat his dinner.” King Lex snapped his fingers, and the bars of the front side of the cage started to collapse one by one.

“I would love to stay, but Superboy over here can get a little out of control when he’s hungry. Only your bones will be left. May the gods of death be merciful to all of you!” The king laughed as he disappeared in a puff of violet smoke. His soldiers disappeared with him.

The creature in the cage saw the movement and started to scream. His eyes were a deep crimson, and the collar around his neck glowed a bright red as well. He started crouching down onto his hind legs; once the last few bars fell, he would be ready to attack.

Kaldur cursed under his breath.

“New plan. We need to subdue Superboy and make sure all fourteen boys and girls get out of here alive. Wally, start bringing them outside the chamber. Tell them not to leave just yet. Robin and I will try to hold him off.”

“Got it!” the god yelled at the group to follow him, carrying one of the smaller kids in his arms.

Robin pulled out a metal rod from his belt that extended into a full length staff with a press of a button. Aqualad formed a rope out of the water from his own pouch.

The last bar fell off.

With a growl, Superboy jumped out of his cage, his fist aimed at the two. Robin and Aqualad moved out of the way in time. The creature ended up punching the ground, sending pieces of rock to fly everywhere.

Aqualad whipped his water rope around Superboy’s back. The horned man was surprised at first- the water whip was stronger than it looked, but instead of breaking free, Superboy twisted his torso, bringing the rope around. Aqualad couldn't plant his feet deep enough into the ground, so he went flying with the rope. He landed hard on the rocky ground.

Superboy started running towards the Atlantean, but Robin took advantage of the creature leaving his back exposed, jumping and readying his staff for a blow. However, the horned man quickly turned around and caught the grabbed the staff by the end, and he threw Robin like a wad of parchment. Robin slammed against a wall his Atlantean teammate. 

Kid Flash, bringing the last of the young children to just outside the room, heard before he saw his colleagues getting thrown around by the king's experiment.

“Stay here! Don’t leave until we give you the all clear!” the young god shouted as he rushed back into the action.

Superboy slowly stalked over to the barely conscious boy, baring his teeth. Aqualad quickly regained his bearings, transforming his water whip into a sword. He ran between the monster and the boy. The Atlantean looked at the creature in the eye.

“Two-thirds of you is made up of two of the most intelligent beings on Olympus and on Earth. I think you can understand me,” Aqualad said as calmly as he could. He kept his sword upright between them.

Superboy’s eyes flickered red and blue. His collar seemed to glow.

”I do not want to hurt you. You have done nothing wrong,” the Atlantean continued.

That sentence seemed to anger the horned man. Superboy roared and started to charge at Aqualad.

Like a flash of lightning, Kid Flash sped in and punched Superboy in the jaw. The horned creature stumbled at the force of the punch. The young god ran around the room and punched the man-bull hybrid again, this time in the torso. Superboy clutched his stomach in pain. He seethed, trying to focus on where the speedster will come from next.

Wally came back around again, but this time Superboy stuck his arms out just in time, hitting the god’s stomach before the redhead could prepare another punch. Wally felt the air forced out of his lungs as he collapsed to the ground. Dots danced around his eyes as he tried to stand up again.

Suddenly, a deep blue cord wrapped Superboy’s wrists. He looked up again, this time at Aqualad.

“I appeal to your rational nature, Superboy,” the Atlantean said, “I know you can overcome your animal instincts.”

The horned man’s eyes grew wide, his irises changing from blue to red to blue again. His collar started glowing violet again. Superboy started screaming. Kaldur planted his feet on the ground, holding tightly to his whip.

Robin slowly, carefully, lifted himself off the ground, leaning heavily on his staff.

“Aqualad, do you see that?” he asked quietly.

“I do, Robin. I think the collar is controlling him.”

“I’m going to try taking it off,” he whispered.

“Hurry!” Kaldur urged.

Superboy tried pulling his bound wrists toward himself, but Aqualad, ready for the force this time, didn’t budge. Robin quickly put some distance between him and the bound creature, looking around the room for any place he can jump from. 

The platform King Lex was standing on was just close enough to them. The boy took out a grappling hook from his belt, throwing it onto the ledge. He quickly climbed up the wall onto the platform and looked down.

Superboy was tugging against Aqualad’s binds. The boy could tell that the Atlantean was getting tired. Kid Flash came over and held onto his teammate in hopes they can hold him still enough. Upon closer inspection, Robin saw the lock that held the creature’s collar together.

Robin threw the grappling hook on the opposite wall, and then he took out a small pick. With one hand clutching the tiny piece of platinum, he swung over to the group, landing on Superboy’s shoulders. 

Superboy screamed, trying to shake the boy off of him, but Robin held on tightly. He jammed the pick into the collar, and after a few twists, the collar opened. The heavy piece of metal dropped onto the floor.

Superboy’s eyes changed into an icy blue, making the resemblance between him and Superman that much clearer. He fell onto his knees before lying flat onto the ground unconscious. Aqualad released the ropes of water. He knelt down and checked on the creature’s pulse. There was still a heartbeat, weak but fast. The bruises around his neck was the dark, but the ones he sustained from the fight already seemed to be healing. He looked up at his companions, who looked as tired as he.

“I do not believe Superboy will hurt us anymore,” the Atlantean huffed, “I will watch over him, while the two of you should bring the children home.”

“Let’s meet back at the beach?” Kid Flash suggested. Aqualad nodded in agreement.

The trio glanced at the young people in white. They were all still at the entrance to the chamber. Some were relieved that the creature was defeated, but most others were still scared and confused about the whole situation.

Robin walked over to them, and Kid Flash followed suit.

“Come on,” the prince said, “Let's bring you home.”

With his rope as a guide, Robin led everyone out of the cave. His back still throbbed from his collision with the wall, but he did his best to walk straight, at least just to give the people in white, some who were smaller than he, a sense of calm, like everything was alright now.

“Thank you for saving us,” one of the girls said.

“You three were awesome,” someone else chimed in.

Robin waved off their compliments. “It’s the least we can do.”

~

Superboy woke up from his slumber. He was still lying on his back when we spotted the Atlantean searching around the labyrinth, leaving a trail of rope behind him.

“Why did you spare me?” Superboy rasped.

Kaldur stopped rummaging around the room.

“You’re awake now, Superboy,” he said, “That is good.”

“Why did you spare me?” the dark haired man repeated, a little louder this time.

Kaldur moved closer to him.

“I have known Superman since I was young,” he mused, “He was always kind, and as much as he could, he never tried to end a life. I saw him in you today, even when you were under the influence of the collar.”

Kaldur offered the monster a hand. Superboy took it and stood up.

“Do you know how long you have been in this labyrinth?” Aqualad asked.

Superboy shook his head. “No sunlight reaches down here. I do not know how many days have passed.”

“Do you know how you were created?”

“That I do know. Lex always liked to boast about how he created life. Follow me.”

Kaldur walked behind Superboy, allowing his skein to release more golden rope. They passed along several turns in the labyrinth, until they finally reached a room at the corner. The chamber was small, but it was full of things. There were glass tubes big enough to fit a grown man. Some were empty, while others were filled with a bright green liquid.

To the left of the tubes was a vat, big enough for a person to lie down. The same bright green liquid swirled inside. The smell was strong and unpleasant; it made Aqualad queasy.

“This vat is full of magic and chemicals that Lex brought in from another realm. He boasted about how wonderful an ally the Light was to him, especially since they gave him his own lab. As far as I know, I am the first successful hybrid he has made,” Superboy explained.

“That is so vile of him!” Aqualad lamented, “How dare he mess with the natural order in this way!”

“He doesn’t care,” the horned man said cooly, “King Lex likes playing God.”

“I need to report this to Lord Batman. I’ll also need to let him know about you.”

“Wait!” Superboy shouted, panic evident in his eyes. “I really don’t think he should know I exist, nor should anybody know I exist.”

“We still need to let Lord Batman know that King Lex has been doing this. He will also help you better understand your physiology- what it means to have the blood of Superman, King Lex, and a bull run through your veins.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Lord Batman will still see you, dead or alive,” Kaldur replied, “But I would rather have you get a chance to live your life.”

Superboy didn’t say much after that. Kaldur walked out of the room and through the labyrinth, winding the skein of rope back together. The horned creature followed behind him, deep in thought. The trek back out of the cave seemed much longer, now that the adrenaline had worn off, leaving only weariness. 

They finally reached the opening of the cave. No light permeated the trees at this time, and a cool breeze swayed around the two.

“We fought a long and hard battle today,” Kaldur reflected. “It is now dark.”

“It’s cold out here,” Superboy pointed out. Kaldur gave him a small smile.

“It was warm down in the cave. Let’s go.”

The two walked down the forest path, wary of King Lex or his soldiers making a reappearance. They circumvented the town square completely, opting to walk down the dirt path to the beach.

Kid Flash and Robin were waiting for them on the sand. The waves, once loud and roaring, seemed to calm down in the once the Prince of Atlantis drew nearer.

“Are all the children back home?” Kaldur asked.

Kid Flash nodded. “They’re all severely traumatized, but Robin and I did our best to keep their spirits high.”

“What took you two so long?” Robin asked.

“Superboy showed me what King Lex has been up to,” Aqualad explained. He went into more detail of what he saw- the bright green liquid and the human sized vats.

“Do you think King Lex will try again?” Kid Flash questioned.

“Knowing him,” Robin pointed out, “I think so.”

“Is that the moon?” Superboy cut in, eyes fixed on the bright white orb shining down on them. Its light reflected off the ocean. Kaldur lightly patted the creature in the back.

“Yes it is. For someone who is looking at it for the first time, what do you think?”

“It's beautiful,” he answered wistfully.

Kaldur gave him a small smile. “There are plenty more wonders to see and find in this world.”

“We failed our mission! King Lex escaped!” Wally yelled.

“It’s alright,” Aqualad placed a hand on the god’s shoulder. “Today wasn't a complete loss.”

“I agree,” Robin added, “We confirmed that King Lex is part of the Light, we have a lead on how he’s getting all that insane technology, _and_ we have ourselves a new member of our group.”

The three looked at Superboy. His blue eyes went wide at the attention.

“Do you really want me to join you on your mission? I don't really have much to offer.”

“Sure you do!” Kid Flash cut in. “You're strong, you're smart, you're just misguided.”

“I’m related to one of the people you’re trying to bring down.”

“You may have Lex’s blood running through your veins, but you were literally born out of some magical vat” Robin pointed. “You can’t control where you came from, but you can have a hand at making a better future for yourself.”

“There is more to life than what you have experienced in the cave,” Aqualad added.

All of a sudden, a bright blue light opened between the group and the ocean.

“It is time to go back,” Aqualad announced.

“So what do you say, Superboy?” Kid Flash asked.

Superboy thought about their words some more, his eyebrows furrowing. He really had nothing to lose if he went along. He had no ties- ties he wanted to recognize, at least. The only thing holding him back was his own lack of self-worth. He had enough.

The horned creature looked up at the three young men. He nodded his head resolutely.

“Let’s go,” Robin announced.

One by one, the four stepped into the portal back to the Underworld. Their first mission could be deemed a failure by some standards, but what they had gained out of it made it worth it. It was the first time the three of them met, and, given the circumstances, they worked well together. They may not have known each other for more than a day, but their shared mindset and goals allowed them to get this far. Now that Superboy is joining them, they can only get better.

They also finally realized the gravity of the situation: people’s lives were at stake, and while no one lost their lives in the labyrinth, there was always a chance that blood would stain their hands. The mission was also too big- they would need more good people- gods, demigods, humans, and monsters alike- in order to bring the Olympians back. Their task was great, but after today, the four of them knew the reward would be even greater. 

The new age of heroes had begun.


End file.
